The Lovely Reunion
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: It's time to return to Youkai Academy. It's been so long. Everyone's in college. But what will Moka and Tsukune do together? May change the rating later. ;P And don't judge it so harshly, I can't write a good intro. I thank all of my fellow writers 4 help
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any manga, but I wish I did**

**--------------------------**

_Chapter 1_

It was dreary. And no one was around as Tsukune Aono walked along the dirt path toward Youkai Academy. Its strange appearance caused the frail human to shudder slightly. He knew what the school was like. He was revisiting the school, and he hoped to see all of his friends again at this reunion. Sneaking up from behind, a pair of emerald green eyes was watching Tsukune, who was quietly walking and thinking to himself blissfully, jumped at him and knocked him over. Tsukune looked up in surprise as his friend Moka Akashiya sank her fangs into his neck, contently saying, "Capu-chuuuu~"

"BWAAHH!!" Tsukune yelled out in pain as he felt himself being drained of his bodily fluids.

A streak flew by them and Tsukune found himself buried in a pair of large breasts. He immediately recognized the girl as Kurumu Kurono. They were his old friends from high school and he remembered all of the times they had together, whether it was fighting youkai or just jealous people.

"Kurumu, stop it you're smothering him!!" Moka shouted.

"You're one to talk, small boobs!" Kurumu retorted.

"Mmmphhmph!" Tsukune said as he felt his life force being drained from him.

The girls kept arguing until an ice dagger hit both of them in the forehead.

"Back off of Tsukune," came a small voice.

The figure landed on a tree branch and was identified as the snow manipulator, Mizore Shirayuki. Tsukune felt himself being pulled apart as each girl grabbed one of his limbs and started pulling. With their youkai strength, it was very painful for Tsukune. He was in love with Moka and thought he could take this chance to be alone with her, but the other two girls showed up, most likely in an attempt to take Tsukune as their mate. However, Tsukune was dating Moka, and they had come together to revisit Youkai Academy, hoping to revive old memories that they once shared. They were not the only couple at the reunion. Mizore had apparently been forcefully married and Kurumu's mother had found Kurumu a man, who she did not accept.

Sorry that this chapter's so short. Stay with me, I'll come up with something better for the next chapters. I'm not good with introductions!

~Lonely Stalker


	2. Chapter 2: Solace

_**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I updated this cruddy story, so here I go! I'm back with fresh ideas, courtesy of dogsfang! But this is still my writing, not his, so don't give him too much credit (kidding). The chapter's ok, but he did quite a lot of… helping...**_

Tsukune and his friends reminisced and it seemed like the other couples were actually getting along. He could tell Mizore was bonding with her husband and Kurumu with her boyfriend. Yet he and Moka hadn't had much time alone to themselves. He had been hoping to have them both alone so they could talk and bond in a less open setting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a month after their reunion, Tsukune had a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting visitors so he was particularly surprised when he saw a tear-faced Mizore at his door. Her eyes were red and puffy, indicating the fact that she had been crying for quite some time now. He brought her into his room and sat her down in his living room. He looked into her eyes before asking her what was wrong.

"Tsukune-kun… it was… terrible. Airo went on a business trip… but never came back! They found his body in a ditch. Kurumu's boyfriend had been killed in the accident too. Not only that, but the weirdest part was that they were found in the same ditch, dead. I don't know what I'll do Tsukune… I didn't hate him, I was actually starting to get along with him. I came over because I needed to hear your comforting voice…"

"Mizore, it's ok. I'm here and I'll do my best to help you feel better. If you need anything, go ahead and ask me for it. I'll do my best to help you out… And als-mpftttt??" Tsukune said as Mizore smashed her lips into his.

She definitely felt better with Tsukune to comfort her. He was a sweet boy, everything she had wanted in Airo and hoped in a man. But even if she did find someone as good as he was, it wouldn't be enough to satisfy Mizore. She wanted Tsukune, and no one else.

Holding her in his arms, his heart rate began racing and so did hers. He remembered the conflict they all had where Tsukune couldn't choose amongst the girls.

Since Tsukune hadn't chosen a permanent mate in Moka, Mizore decided that now she still had a chance and only wanted to have his child…

Clumsily kissing, they began bumping into every wall blindly, desperately trying to find Tsukune's bedroom. After quite some time, they found the place they were looking for. Tsukune gave her a gentle push onto the bed. She landed softly, sprawled across the covers. She was sweating with the heat that radiated between the two of them. She was ready to be comforted by Tsukune's hot body. He removed his shirt, revealing his cross-shaped scar and began to walk towards the bed. Mizore pulled the belt off of her kimono, revealing no bra and a g-string. When he reached the bed, she jumped at him, feeling the warmth of his flesh against her cold skin.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kurumu, who had also been hopelessly sobbing. She looked at Tsukune, then to Mizore. "Tsukune… hold me."

"Ok Kurumu-chan." With that, he held both girls with ease in his big arms, caressing them both, which calmed their nerves. Mizore began groping for his penis, which stood erect in his pants. She had learned from her mother what she should do. She released herself from Tsukune's grip. She playfully stripped him of his pants…

_**How was it guys? I'm sorry I haven't been updating this one, I was so focused on the other one.**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	3. Chapter 3: Together

_**Well guys, this chapter is for the perverts.**_

She then knelt down and gently stroked his erect penis slowly. Hearing him groan with pleasure, she placed his manhood inbetween her supple and plump breasts. Using her hands, she made her fully exposed cleavage rub his penis. He continued to groan and moan, obviously wanting more. Kurumu sensed this and stripped down to nothing. She placed kisses on his neck and exposed chest, licking the scar contently. Tsukune groped Kurumu's abnormally large breasts and began to fondle them slowly.

_**Well I'm already sick of this chapter. I don't know how to go further. So unless any new ideas come my way, I don't think I'll keep writing this vulgar.**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Going Away

_**Well guys, I am really getting tired of writing. I'm actually deciding to give up on the entire thing. I'm gonna retire! Who knows, maybe I'll just give my account to someone that really means something to me, or I'll sit back and drink Dr. Pepper for the remainder of my life.**_

_**~LS**_


End file.
